The present invention relates generally to a spring-activated, inline fishing tackle device that aids in the capture of fish when used in conjunction with a fishing rod and lure. Catching a fish requires not only proper technique but also having the proper equipment, such as with my new reverse action, spring-loaded fishing tackle device. My previously designed fishing tackle device, U.S. Pat. No. 7,069,686 issued to Tamian (2006), uses more parts than my new device and therefore would cost more money to manufacture. My newly designed device; costs less; works more efficiently; and produces the necessary constant counter force on the fishing line against the tugs and pulls caused by the erratic movements of a caught fish, whereby eliminating any slack in the fishing line.